Quizas por eso te amo
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Ambos chicos se encuentran en lo mas alto de su colegio, discuten sus sentimientos.. y llegan a algo.. Craig y Stan.. quizás haya lemmon ... quizás no JUJUJU


**Chaaa, sweek actualizando dos veces al dia (?) !milagro! !milagro! bueno este es un CraigxStan x33 cran (?) es mi primera vez sean amables conmigo ;u;**

* * *

Dos chicos de pelo negro se miraban a los ojos con profundo odio, ambos estaban sentados en la azotea esperando que sus respectivos grupos decidan llegar de una maldita vez.

- **Yo llegue primero**- Dijo Craig con su típica voz nasal.

- ** Yo SIEMPRE almuerzo aquí con mi grupo**- Respondió Stan sin apartar la mirada - Eres tan desagradable Tucker- Dijo Stan molesto mientras le empujaba al pelinegro mayor.

- **¿Soy desagradable? TU ERES EL DESAGRADABLE**- grito Tucker empujando en respuesta a Marsh haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

Usualmente Craig era calmado y le importaba vergas el mundo exterior a su mente pero con Stan era diferente, era agresivo y más malhumorado que lo usual.

- ** ¿Estás enojado?** – Burlo Stan mientras se levantaba del suelo y golpeaba el pecho de Craig con el propio.

- ** Jodete Marsh**- Dijo Craig mientras empujaba nuevamente a Stan, este le dio un puñetazo haciendo que retroceda.

- ** ¿Por qué siempre estás en mi jodida contra?**- Pregunto Stan molesto mientras miraba como Craig tocaba su mejilla herida.

- ** Oh lo siento, princesa** – Respondió sarcástico Craig devolviendo el puñetazo a Stan.

- ** ¡DEJAME DE FASTIDIAR!-** Grito Stan mientras saltaba sobre el cuerpo de Craig golpeándolo miles de veces mientras el mayor trataba de defenderse.

- ** Lo siento no ser tan dulce como tu novia Wendy o tu amante la pelirroja judía** - Burlo nuevamente Craig mientras se defendía de los golpes de Stan.

- ** ¿Cuál es tu problema?** -Pregunto Stan parando los golpes ya que la cara de Craig se llenaba de sangre.

- ** Tú eres mi problema**- Susurro desviando la mirada.

Stan también era alguien muy calmado desde que cumplió diez años solo podía ver el mundo como una mierda, y siempre siendo apático con todos y todo, pero por alguna razón siempre reaccionaba a las palabras y movimientos de Craig.

- ** ¿Tú me ves como una persona?** - Pregunto Craig haciendo una mueca de disgusto por el sabor de la sangre que se apoderaba en su boca.

- ** ¿Qué dices?** – Pregunto Stan -** ¡Claro que lo eres! Aunque seas tan molesto**- Respondió acercándose lentamente a Craig.

Craig bajo la cabeza pero al sentir que Stan se acerco mucho, da un salto hacia atrás y mira con odio a Stan.

- ** No me toques-** Dijo escupiendo su saliva mesclada con su propia sangre.

- ** ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?** – Pregunto Stan molesto.

- ** No lo se, JODER me molestas tant**o- Contesto Craig, mientras tapaba su rostro con su Chulo.

- ** ¿Te molesto? TU ERES EL MOLESTO**- Grito Stan dándole otro golpe pero Craig rápidamente paro el puño de Stan y con un solo movimiento lo tumbo al suelo haciendo que Tucker quede encima de Stan.

- ** ¿Por qué siempre me sigues?** Pregunto Craig mirándolo serio.

- ** ¿Q-QUE?-** Respondió sonrojado Stan.

- **Sí, siempre ¿sabes? Odio los problemas realmente odio, solo quiero hacer cosas normales pero tú siempre estás ahí tratándome de meter en tus estúpidos problemas con tus estúpidos amigos y tu novia la estúpida puta novia- **Chillo Craig soltando todo lo que sentía o creía sentir en ese momento.

- ** ¡HEY NO LE DIGAS ESTUPIDA PUTA A KYLE!-** Grito ofendido Stan.

- ** Yo no dije que tu novia fuera Kyle-** Contesto Craig alzando una ceja.

- ** B-bueno, yo CARAJO ¿Cuál ES EL PROBLEMA?** – Grito Stan tratando de empujar a Craig para que se levante de encima, ya que no podía evitar notar que sus partes bajas se rosaban cada vez que se movían.

- ** Tu eres mi problema**- Contesto mirándolo a los ojos pero de repente siente algo duro sonríe levemente y se acerca al rostro de Stan mordiendo su oreja, ante este movimiento Stan da un gemido.

- **C-craig ¿Q-que COÑO HACES?**- grita Stan y trata de empujar al chico del chulo pero este le ataja ambos brazos con una sola mano mientras con la otra acaricia le acaricia el estomago.

- ** Odio admitirlo, pero ¿sabes?** **Eres realmente lindo**- Susurra Craig en los oídos de Stan mientras que con su mano libre viola la piel del torso de Stan – **Quizás por eso es que empecé a odiarte**- Susurra nuevamente mientras le da un corto beso-** Quizás por eso es que empecé amarte**- Finaliza su oración y le da un beso más puro y apasionado.

El beso sigue hasta que Stan decide corresponder el beso de Craig después de unos minutos se separan y se observan mutuamente, Craig relame sus labios y da una sonrisa confiada nunca creyó ver a Stan Marsh líder del equipo de futbol y del grupo "Team Stan" sometido ante tal acto de lujuria.

- ** Y aunque a través de tus ojos todo se vea como una mierda, aun así sonríes con sinceridad**- Habla nuevamente mientras suelta las manos de Stan- **Quizás era algo que envidiaba de ti**- Susurra mientras se quita su chulo dejando a relucir sus hermosos cabellos negros como sus ojos.

- ** Te odiaba, me odiaba** –y vuelve a besar los labios finos de Stan- ** ¿Yo también me veo como una mierda?** Pregunta mientras observa la figura cansada de Stan, un poco de saliva gotea de su boca y sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco como si el beso lo hubiera amansado.

- ** N-no** – Responde jadeando Stan- **Kyle, a pesar d-de que le tengo t-tanto cariño también se ve como una mierda pero ¿Por qué tú no te ves así?-** Pregunto Stan con los ojos llorosos.

Craig se levanta del cuerpo de Stan y se quedan sentados uno frente a otros, hace unos minutos se gritaban y ahora estaban liberando sentimientos se sentía algo idiota pero a la ves feliz y también odiaba admitir eso.

- **Y p-por eso, trate de tenerte a mi lado aunque siempre te negaras**-Susurro Stan bajando la mirada al suelo – **Quizás por eso te odiaba, pero llego un dia en que no quería tenerte cerca porque me sentía raro, mirarte a los ojos era raro y ahora me siento raro también-** Confeso Stan desviando la mirada.

Ninguno de los dos podían creer lo que estaban diciendo, Stan nunca le hablo a nadie así ni a Wendy ni a Kyle, por alguna razón ahora estaba deseando que sus respectivos grupos nunca lleguen pero sabían que llegarían en algún momento se arruinaría la conversación y si no la terminaba ahora NUNCA JAMAS podría hablar así de nuevo con Craig Tucker.

Stan acerca su mano hacia la cara de Craig y la acaricia un rato admirando la belleza de aquel ser que todos juraban que era la persona más calmada del mundo. Acaricia un rato mas y luego se acerca lentamente hasta rosar sus labios contra los suyos propios, abre un poco la boca y Craig lo imita, sacan sus lenguas y se dan un beso algo mas pervertido que el ultimo que se dieron.

Porque ahora no era un beso que expresaba cariño, no, este beso demostraba quien era el superior una lucha, una lucha con sus lenguas. Los brazos de Stan rodeaban el cuello de Craig mientras que Craig acariciaba la espalda de Stan debajo de su ropa.

- ** ¿Q-q-q-que ngh están haciendo?** -Pregunto un rubio de cabellos electrizados mientras las dos personas que estaban a lado de él se les caía la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

- ** ¡S-STAN!- ** Grito Kyle y su rostro estaba rojo de furia al ver a su querido amigo en semejante situación, al poco rato llegaron Kenny y Cartman y se empezaron a reír tan fuerte como sus pulmones le dejaban.

- ** ¡Y-yo en p-puedo explicarlo!** - Grito Stan separándose rápidamente de Craig.

- ** Me pareció que le faltaba aire en los pulmones y yo amablemente le sople la boca-** Se excuso Craig mientras se relamía los labios.

- ** ¡Y-yo ngh s-sida y emmm ¡DIOS MIO! ES MUCHA PRESION!**- Grito Tweek mientras salía corriendo de la escena.

- ** ¡Se estaban comiendo la boca!**- Grito Cartman riendo a carcajadas.

- **Joder me hubieran invitado a la fiesta** - refunfuño Kenny mientras en su mente miles de cosas pasaban, ya luego conseguiría una chica con quien cumplir sus fantasías de un trio.

- **¡Stan, idiota!**-Grito Kyle y salió corriendo de la escena. Stan solo miro a Craig tristemente y siguió a Kyle.

- ** Adios**- se despidió Craig sabiendo perfectamente que lo que paso el día de hoy JAMAS se repetirá.

* * *

Fin**! :3 Aw ;A;**

**este fic lo escribí hace muuucho creo que escuche la canción de marceline ~~ y lo escribí :3**

**"Tu eres mi problema"**

**- Ladadada ~~**

**Voy a enterrarte en el suelo ~~**

**Ladadada ~~**

**Voy a enterrarte con mi canción ~~**

**Y beberé el rojo de tu linda cara rosa ~~ yo beberé *interrumpe la dulce princesa* "Marceline eso es muy desagradable"**

**Ah.. ?no te agrado eso? Oh quizás sea yo la que no te agrade!**

**Lamento no tratarte como diosa ~~ supongo que es lo que quieres que haga ~~**

**Lamento no tratarte como perfecta~~ así como tus pequeños súbditos ~~**

**Lamento no ser de azúcar y no ser lo suficiente mente dulce para ti ~~**

**¿Por eso es que siempre me evitas? debo de ser muy molesta para ti ~~**

**Bueno, yo soy tu problema ~~ yo soy tu problema ~~ Y es como si no fuera una persona y yo ~~**

**Yo soy tu problema ~~ bueno;**

**Yo~~ no debo justificar lo que hago ~~**

**Yo~~ no debo darte ninguna explicación ~~**

**Lamento existir no era mi intención estar en tu lista negra ~~ bueno yo~~**

**No tengo porque hacer contacto contigo! pero ~~**

**¿Porque lo quiero? ¿porque lo deseo?**

**OMG no puedo creer que me la se de memoria XD bueno si leyeron la letra verán la conexión que tiene con mi historia :3**

* * *

**Mely-Mad Hatte te lo tragaste todo de una? *3* eres mi heroa! gracias graciela que suerte que te gusto! estoy feliz *3* le dire a santa que sea amable contigo (?)**

**Feriol Kenny Matt te gusta leo? que suerte ~~ ah si si no se interpone con nadie XD es buena chica (?) oh chico... es buena travesti XD (?) lo sigo! solo leeme para saber que sigue ~~ tu tambien tendras cosas buenas de santa *3* ese gordo panzon tiene muchos regalos en sus rollitos (?) x33**

* * *

**CUÍDENSE****! no sean torpes como yo.. y no se caigan de las escaleras D: me daria 5 infartos de seguido si les pasara algo ;A; ah y estoy enferma.. asi que cuidado no quiero contagiarles via internet (?) soy un virus JOJOJO muy malote JOJOJO ~~ ADIOS ~~ SAYONARA ~~ HASTA LA VISTA ~~ **


End file.
